Audience of One
by ElleKoneko
Summary: I know no one will actually read it but here goes: Sora needs a friend and Roxas is there but one day he won't be, is he even needed? songfic C: better explanation inside... it all makes sense... honest D:


**I dont own the characters or the song used to pull this from my mind.  
>This was actually written for my therapist. I was recently told that I have depression. It didn't come as a shock to me but it did upset me a little. After a little digging into my personality and past she found that writing is my way to vent and it actually helps me stay sane. She also found that this depression has built up because i haven't been writing as much as i used to. I was a very happy person when i was in my writing years. She asked me for a story. A simple story, nothing fancy, just my feelings on a page and this is what happened. at the bottom i will post a summery of what is actually happening in the story since it confused my mother when she read it.<strong>

_I can still remember  
>The words and what they meant<br>As we etched them with our fingers  
>In years of wet cement<br>The days blurred into each other  
>Though everything seemed clear<br>We cruised along at half speed  
>But then we shifted gears<br>_

I still remember your face. The face you pulled when I told you I love you. Honestly, I thought you loved me too. We knew each other from being little kids, running through fields and leaping over the tall grass.

You always spoke to me when I was alone. I scratched our names on the patio that had been freshly laid, 'Sora + Roxas' it said. You were named because of me. Every day we played the same games. We sang the same songs and we needed no one else; Just us.

You're gone now.

_We ran like vampires from a thousand burning suns  
>But even then we should have stayed<br>But we ran away  
>Now all my friends gone<br>Maybe we've outgrown all the things that we once loved  
>Runaway<br>But what are we running from?  
>A show of hands from those in this audience of one<br>where have they gone?  
><em>

We ran, as fast as we could away from them, the ones that didn't believe. I believe in you, Roxas. I should have stood up to them, voiced my thoughts. Maybe they would have left you alone or even understood. No one can understand you like I do though, Roxas.

What were we running from? A few bullies? It seems awfully strange to be okay with that.

Are you okay with that, Roxas?

_Identities assume us  
>As nine and five add up<br>Synchronizing watches  
>To the seconds that we lost<em>  
><em>I looked up and saw you<br>I know that you saw me  
>We froze but for a moment<br>In empathy_

We are one, Roxas. We are one being, don't you agree? We can go back; we can face them, together. Our faces, they're identical, both wonder and realization captured in our eyes.  
>We understand each other, more than we understand ourselves but we are still one human.<p>

_I brought down the sky for you but all you did was shrug  
>You gave my emptiness a name <em>

You're disagreeing with me, Roxas. Why is that? I faced them for us both!

I'm trying my hardest, I really am. Why are you leaving?

We made friends, friends that understood us. They like you, Roxas!  
><em><br>But you ran away  
>Now all my friends gone<br>Maybe we've outgrown all the things that we once loved  
>Runaway<br>But what are we running from?  
>A show of hands from those in this audience of one<br>where have they gone?_

I can't let you take over, Roxas. You'll ruin my plans. I can't lose again. Maybe we're past each other's friendship. We're growing out of the things we loved the most. I love you, Roxas. You're my best friend but things are changing; I'm changing.

_We're all ok, until the day we're not  
>The surface shines, while the inside rots<br>We raced the sunset and we almost won  
>We slammed the brakes, but the wheels went on<br>_

You've left now, Roxas. I suppose it's for the best. I can't be friends with you anymore. I have real friends, not a figment of my imagination; not you. They really exist.

We're going to the park tomorrow, me and my friends. We will laugh together like real friends do. Not like we ever did. We laughed because we had to, to stay sane.

_We ran away  
>now all my friends gone<br>maybe we've outgrown all the things that we once loved  
>run away<br>but what are we running from?  
>A show of hands from those in this audience of one<br>where have they gone?_

I still love you, Roxas but we weren't meant to be. You helped me through all my hard times but let's face it, I don't need you anymore.

**So,** **basically Roxas is an imaginary friend. We've all had them, don't lie, i know you did. Mine was a boy and we used to fight a lot, yes, imagine little me wrestling with myself. Sora invented Roxas because he was lonely, he wanted a friend that was like him, so thats why there is mention of Sora naming Roxas and them looking alike etc but as Sora grew, he noticed changes in himself, his confidence was growing and as his confidence grew, he found he could stand up to bullies. He eventually gained friends that he wanted to spend his time with and in gaining friends, Roxas' job was done and he faded away. Aint that sweet! **


End file.
